¿Momoshiro celoso?
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: Un nuevo integrante titular llega al equipo de Seigaku… el problema, es que siempre esta junto al mas pequeño del de el equipo de tennis, esto causara celos en Momoshiro Takeshi. Fic yaoi, momoryo pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1

_N/a: Me presento de nuevo... ¡si, asi es! La loca Nalshay Riddle Yuriy-dark, la creida novia de lo mas bello, hermoso, precioso, misterioso, tenebroso y extraño de prince of tennis… ¡Fuji Syuusuke-kun!... a si!!! Con un fic._

_Waaaa!!! perdon por lo que paso con el fic, por cuestiones de salud, no me dejaron usar el ordenador por cierto tiempo (En resumen estaba enferma)_

_Disclaimer: Se sabe perfectamente que PoT, prince of tennis, tennis no ohjisamam o como quieran llamarle, no me pertenece… pero veran que algun dia, solo esperenlo, algun dia, TODOS los integrantes del equipo de Seigaku seran mios MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (sonrisa macabra)… _Todos los lectores: o.OUUU

_Summary: Un nuevo integrante titular llega al equipo de Seigaku… el problema, es que siempre esta junto al mas pequeño del de el equipo de tennis, esto causara celos en Momoshiro Takeshi. Fic yaoi, momoryo (pesimo summary)_

_Sin ninguna otra cosa idiota que decirles, les dejo con lo mas importante… EL FIC._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Momoshiro celoso?**

**Cap 1: Un nuevo inegrante al equipo de Seigaku**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un dia como cualquier otro, un lindo moreno, de orbes miel, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles, en direccion a su preparatoria, junto a su despistado y mejor amigo, Momoshiro Takeshi. El menor miro a su sempai un momento, este hizo lo mismo y el ultimo le dirigio una tierna sonrisa a Echizen, este se sonrojo un poco, dudo un momento y le devolvio el gesto.

-"Momoshiro se ve tan lindo cuando sonrie"-Piensa Ryoma, aun dirigiendole la sonrisa a su sempai. Hacia tiempo que se habia dado cuenta de el sentimiento que crecia en su corazon hacia el mayor. Dirigio su mirada al frente de nuevo, un poco sonrojado, ya con su expresión completamente seria.

-"Ryoma se ve muy tierno cuando sonrie, parece que hiciera un puchero"-El mayor tambien sabia que sentia algo mas que amistad hacia Echizen, pero para lo terco que era el, no lo admitia del todo aun. Salio de sus pensamientos y fijo su vista fija en lo que se encontraba frente a su cuerpo. Sonrio un poco y miro disimuladamente a el menor que se encontraba a su lado.

El mas pequeño sintio una mirada sobre si y miro a Takeshi. Este le miraba como perdido y con una sonrisa tonta. Sonrio un poco y dirigio una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Momoshiro. Acaricio un poco su mejilla. El sempai se sonrojo alarmantemente y le miro directo a los ojos de gato. Este simplemente le sonrio y cerro dulcemente sus ojitos. Momoshiro tenia, no, debia preguntarle al ochibi que le ocurria, porque le habia acariciado de aquella manera tan dulce, pero, ningún sonido salia de sus labios, se limito a mirar al otro muchacho, este comprendio completamente la pregunta, asi que decidio responder.

-Tenias la mejilla sucia, asi que te la limpie-Dijo, un poco confundido.

Luego de unos eternos minutos, llegaron a su objetivo. Momo se despidio del menor y se fue a su aula. Ryoma sonrio un poco. En mitad de su perfecto camino, sin Osakadas, Sakunos o Horios, toda su paz se destruyo, gracias a una linda chica de coletas.

-Buenos dias, principe Ryoma-Saludo la muchacha, con una tierna sonrisa, esperando que al fin, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Ryoma, este, al fin le devolviera el saludo.

-"No comprendo que tengo de especial, soy como todos los demas chicos de mi edad, no comprendo por que Osakada me dice 'principe' me molesta un poco"-Decidio debolverle el saludo a Tomoka, ya que ella era un poco extrema, a veces le obligaba a saludarle, a la fuerza-Buenos dias-Gruño, um poco molesto.

Luego de eso se escucho un pequeño susurro, diciendo un bajo 'buenos dias, Ryoma-kun' un poco tartamudeado. Ryoma miro a la muchacha que se encontraba junto a Osakada y luego desvio un poco la mirada ¿Era su imaginación o esas chicas vestian faldas del uniforme mas cortas? Miro de nuevo a las chicas… nop, no era su imaginación, las faldas de sus dos "fans" eran mucho mas cortas que otros dias.

Las miro un poco molesto. Cuando se dedicaba a dar el primer paso para alejarse de esas chicas, sintio como un peso se cargaba en su espalda, haciendole caer al suelo inmediatamente. Se dio la vuelta y miro como las dos chicas miraban sorprendidas a la muchacha que se encontraba sobre Ryoma. Este levanto su rostro, se rasco un poco la nuca y le sonrio un poco a Ryoma. Este se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quien se trataba y le sonrio. Aun podia recordar ese largo cabello hasta la cintura, rubio y aquel par de orbes negros. La envolvió en un calido abrazo.

-No puedo creer que vea de nuevo, Kari-chan-Le dijo simplemente, abrazandole aun mas fuerte y, luego de soltarle, le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo tampoco, Ryo-chan-Dijo ella con una voz suave y cariñosa. Ambas chicas, que aun veian la escena, se dedicaron, Tomoka a mirar con odio a la muchacha, mientras que Sakuno, miraba a la muchacha con un poco de rabia, mezclada con tristeza. Ambas entendian que esa chica era la novia, o algo por el estilo de Ryoma.

Ryoma se dedico a mirar y detallar a la muchacha un poco mas. Llevaba una cinta rosa con una 'K' gabada en color plateado, su rostro era blanco como leche y los labios los llevaba pintados con un labial rosa claro. El cabello era rubio, con claros reflejos café, tan largo que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, que mantenia completamente suelto. Sus orbes, de color nero, eran tan grandes como los de él mismo. Su uniforme escolar, y, en vez de llevar zapatos con el reglamentario (botas, o zapatos casuales café) llevaba zapatos deportivos, blancos y negros.

Los cuatro jóvenes escucharon como el timbre de la entrada a las aulas sonaba, Ryoma se dedico a despedirse rapidamente de la joven mitad francesa y se dirigio rapidamente hacia su aula, que, para suerte de Ryoma, era ingles.

-Bien, chicos, antes de comenzar la clase, les presentare a una nueva alumna-El profesor miro hacia la entrada el aula y luego dijo-Kairi, ya puedes entrar-

En seguida, los labios de Echizen formaron una pequeña curva, después de todo, su mejor amiga estaria en la misma aula que el.

Unos momentos después, una muchacha entro al aula… simplemene hermosa, susurro Horio al oido de Ryoma, este le miro con un poco de disgusto. Simplemente Horio pudo hacer tal cosa porque su puesto iba detrás del de Ryoma

-Presentate, Kairi-Pidio el profesor a la muchacha, esta simplemente asintio.

-Mi nombre es Kamogawa Kairi, y desde hoy sere su nueva compañera, mucho gusto-Saludo, con voz segura. Miro que todos los chicos, excepto su querido Ryoma, le miraban como embobados y le sonreian, esta simplemente dirigio una calido sonrisa a Ryoma.

-¡Me sonrio!-Dijo Horio, con dos pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Bien, Kamogawa, sientate… junto a Echizen-Termino el profesor.

Kairi se dirigio a la direccion indicada, y, antes de sentarse, le dedico un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ryoma, este simplemete le sonrio un poco. Horio miro a Echizen con un poco de incredulidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al terminar la clase de ingles, Kairi siguió a Ryoma a una muy interesante clase de matemática. Para sorpresa de todos los chicos de esa aula, Kamogawa era una experta, en todo el sentido de la palabra, en los numeros.

-"Me recuerda a Inui-sempai"-Penso divertido el ochibi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de la clase de matematicas, tocaba el almuerzo, a lo que, para sorpresa de Echizen, a pesar de la buena figura de la muchacha, esa comia casi tanto como Momoshiro.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, para sorpresa de Kairi, en la azotea del edificio de la preparatoria. Luego de unos cinco minutos de terminar su almuerzo, un muchacho con un especial mal genio, pero completamente guapo, al parecer de Kairi, aparecio en la puerta de entrada.

-Hola, Echizen-Saludo Takeshi, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios (N/a: Pero no mas tierna que la de mi precioso Syuusuke-kun, el es tan tierno, parece un osito de felpa n.n) En seguida Takeshi se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona, se dio una media vuelta y miro a la muchacha mas linda y tierna que jamas habia visto-Ho-ho-la… mu-mu-mucho gusto-Saludo un poco rojo.

-Hola-Saludo sin mas-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kamogawa Kairi… pero dime Kairi-chan… o si quieres, tambien dime Kari, por mi no hay problema-Se encontraba sentada, pero en seguida se paro del suelo y le extendio una mano al mayor.

-Momoshiro Takeshi, pero dime Momo-Dijo, sonriendole un poco a la menor, para luego tomar la mano de la menor.

-Bien, Ryoma, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien. Nos vemos después-Miro un momento a Momoshiro y se le ocurrio la idea perfecta. En se guida se aceco a Echizen y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. En seguida se retiro del lugar, aguantando sus ganas de reir, ante el rostro de incredulidad y de celos que habia visto en Momoshiro, lógicamente el estaba enamorado de Echizen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Veo que al fin te atreves a venir, Kairi-La muchacha tomo eso como un saludo, y sonrio al muchacho frente a ella.

-Hola para ti tambien, Tezu-chan-Saludo sonriendo.

-Sabes que no me gusta ir con rodeos, Kairi… ¿Dices que quieres entrar en el club de tenis?-Pregunto a Kamogawa, esta se limito a asentir.

Tezuka en seguida abrio un poco los labios para decir algo, pero la rubia se le adelanto un poco-Veras que mis tecnicas son suficientes para ser titular… y no solamente eso, sino tambien del equipo masculino-

-Quiero ver tus tecnicas, jugaras contra algun principiante a la hora de la practica-

-Bien-Se limito a decir, para luego volver a la direccion en la que se encontraba Ryoma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la hora de la practica tenis, Ryoma se dio cuenta de que Kamogawa le siguió a las canchas y tuvo un encuentro con Horio (N/a: Yo creo que hasta alguien que no tiene experiencia en el tenis, como yo, le ganaria a ese idiota, es tan tonto ¬¬) que por supuesto gano la muchacha, pero de una forma muy extraña, un partido ganado casi todo con saques twist. Todos estaban sorprendidos, excepto Ryoma y Tezuka, ambos sonreian de forma feliz, pero un poco sorprendidos.

Al tiempo que la muchacha salia de la cancha, Tezuka se le acerco.

-Veo que sabes hacer muy bien el saque twist, pero no mejor que Echizen-

-Seh-Miro de reojo a Ryoma-Ya se que Ryo-chan es muy bueno en el tenis, pero el es hombre, yo soy mujer, no tengo tata fuerza en el brazo como un hombre-

-¿Conoces a Echizen Ryoma?-Pregunto un poco sorprendido, pero con rostro inerte.

-Desde que recuerdo, somos los mejores amigos-Se limito a decir pensativa la menor-Es mayor que yo por seis dias-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien-Se limito a decir, para luego ir en direccion a las canchas, en unos momentos tendria un partido contra el menor de los titulares.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al terminar el partido de Tezuka, este se fijo un poco como la menor de los titulares abrazaba posesivamente a su pareja. Esto hizo que dentro de su ser creciera un poco de celos. Se acerco al tensai del equipo y a la nueva integrante del equipo de Seigaku. Ambos, al sentir como otra persona se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, voltearon, una riendo divertida y el otro, con su eterna y tierna sonrisa. Kairi, al ver que Tezuka iba con todos sus celos en alto, comenzo a reir a carcajadas.

-No puedo creer que tus celos lleguen a tanto, Tezuka-"buchou"-Kairi pronuncio las dos ultimas palabras un poco dudosa, pero a la vez divertida.

-¿Qué dices, Kairi?-Dijo Tezuka, con rostro inerte, peor la muchacha sabia todos los celos que sentia el mayor. Puso un rostro aun mas tierno que el de Syuusuke (N/a: no lo creo, pero bueno u.u) acompañado de un puchero.

-Se que son novios-Respondio, casi gritando, a lo que todos los integrantes de Seigaku voltearon, sorprendidos-Pero conozco a Syuu-chan desde hace mucho tiempo… ademas, Tezuka-buchou, yo ya tengo novio-El capitan parpadeo, sorprendido, para luego mirar a Kairi con rostro inerte, pero un poco sonrojado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al terminar la practica, Ryoma, Momoshiro y Kairi fueron caminando lentamente a sus hogares. Momoshiro miraba de reojo a ambos chicos de septimo, sobre todo a la muchacha, pues, según el, estorbaba a estar a solas con su querido Echizen.

-"Ryoma… ¿Por qué ella tiene que estar aquí? Estar junto a ti es especial, pero no me estas prestando mucha atención gracias a esa niña bonita, esta estorbando ¿Por qué no le dices que se valla?"-Penso Momoshiro, un poco molesto.

Kairi miro al mayor y luego le susurro algo a Ryoma en el oido-Veo Momoshiro esta muy celoso… Ryoma tengo una idea-Le dijo, para que luego Ryoma se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Como sabes que esta celoso, Kairi? Y…¿Cuál es esa gran idea?-Le susurro Ryoma a Kairi, tambien a oido.

-Esa forma en la que nos ve, a ti con preocupacion y cariño, a mi, por besarte tanto, me ve con odio-Susurro aun mas bajo-Luego, en tu casa te digo mi gran y preciosa idea-Comenzo a reir como una recien sacada del manicomio (N/a: Se parece a mi o.o)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar a la casa de Ryoma, akiri le dijo a Momoshiro y a Ryoma que esa noche se quedaria en la casa de Echizen, an te la sorpresa de los dos chicos.

Al entrar a la casa de Ryoma, Nanjiro se dedico a molestar a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Al fin te consigues novia, Ryoma?-Dijo Nanjiro, dedicandole una sonrisa a su hijo cohibí

-No, papa ella es una amiga-Respondio a su padre, subiendo rapidamente a su habitación, seguido de Kairi, que sonreia de forma divertida. Al llegar a la habitación de Ryoma, para sorpresa de la menor, estaba ligeramente desordenada.

-¿Ya me puedes decir tu gran plan?-Pregunto ya molesto el ochibi

-Para que al fin Momoshiro te diga lo que siente, produciremos celos en el-Dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente. Ryoma estaba a punto de preguntar como harian eso, pero la muchacha se adelanto a la pregunta, respondiendo inmediatamente-Lo haremos fingiendo ser novios, Ryoma-Una pequeña curva se formo en los labios del menor.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del capitulo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Termine el capi!!! Primero les digo que este fic tendra como maximo tres capitulos y segundo… DEJEN REVIEWS… PLEASE T.T los necesito, asi sean tomates, cartas-bomba, lechugas o lo que sea. Si ven algun errorcito, please obienlo ñ.ñu _

_¡Hasta la proxima!_

**Nalshay-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Jejeje aquí traigo el segundo cap de mi loca historia o fic, como quieran llamarle!!!_

_Disclaimer: TTT.TTT ni Syuusuke-kun, ni Tezuka-kun, ni Ryoma-san, ni ninguno de los integrantes del equipo de Seigaku me pertenecen, pero un dia me van a pertenecer ò.ó ya van a ver…_

_Summary: Un nuevo integrante titular llega al equipo de Seigaku… el problema, es que siempre esta junto al mas pequeño del de el equipo de tennis, esto causara celos en Momoshiro Takeshi. Fic yaoi, momoryo (pesimo summary)_

_Muchisimas gracias a los reviews de: SuMiKo hoy hoy y Tami-sama_

_Nos leemos al final y luego les explico por que me tarde tanto en publicar este cap_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Momoshiro celoso?**

**Cap 2: ¡Celos en marcha!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al siguiente dia de que Kairi y Ryoma iniciaran su "noviazgo" , se encontraban ambos chicos, Kamogawa y Echizen , caminando tranquilamente por las calles en direccion a la preparatoria, junto al mejor amigo de este ultimo. Los "novios" iban tomados de la mano y el mayor, miraba disimuladamente a la pareja un poco curioso y a la vez molesto por aquella escena de los dos chicos de septimo.

-Ah… ahora que me acuerdo, tengo un regalo para ustedes dos-Dijo Kairi ya cerca del lugar al que se dirigian. Separo su mano de la del ochibi, tomo de su mochila un par de chocolates pequeños y le entrego dos a cada uno.

Momoshiro miro intrigado a la muchacha, tomo los dulces y luego agradecio en un susurro. En seguida, Ryoma tomo uno de ellos, lo abrio y mordio un pequeño pedazo y mastico tranquilamente. Luego de terminar de comerse su pequeño dulce, ya dentro del objetivo de llegada, Kairi les detuvo un momento. Hizo lo menos esperado para ambos chicos.

-Te quedo un poco de chocolate aquí-Señalo un lugar muy cercano a sus labios, para luego pasar su lengua lentamente por la zona. Ambos se quedaron en estado de shock. Cuando Momoshiro salio de su estado de shock, hizo exactamente lo que deseaba Kairi.

-Dejen de hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a mi, se los agradeceria mucho-Reclamo, completamente molesto –"Maldita sea, esa niña se aprovecha de MI Ryoma…"-

Kairi miro a Ryoma, ambos estaban sonriendo al tope. Repentinamente la muchacha miro el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y abrio sus orbes verdes mas de lo normal-Veinte minutos tarde-Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para los chicos le escucharan. Ambos chicos le miraron intrigados. Kamogawa les miro, entendiendo la pregunta-Tezuka-buchou queria hablar conmigo hoy-Dijo, para luego irse en direccion a las canchas de tenis.

-Tu amiga es rara-Dijo Momoshiro, aun mirando la direccion en la que se fue la rubia.

-Ni yo mismo le entiendo muy bien-Dice el menor, arqueando una ceja, mirando en la misma direccion que su sempai.

-Por cierto, Ryoma te queria hacer una pregunta-

-Si, dime-

-Tu amiga, o lo sea tuya, es muy extraña ¿Es del exterior? Puede que de ¿Europa? Se ve que no es de aquí, de Japon-

-Veras, Momoshiro ella tiene procedencia europea, si, para ser exacto, su madre es francesa, pero su padre es de aquí, de Japon ¿Entiendes?-

-Oh… ya veo, con razon su apellido es japones… Kamogawa-Dice Takeshi, pensativamente, para luego ver que al fin se habia quedado solo con su querido Ryoma (N/a: Muy cursi ¬¬) –Emmm… ¿Ryoma?-Llamo el mayor, un poco avergonzado.

-Dime, Momo-sempai-

-¿Kairi… Kairi es tu…?-Decia, no mejor dicho, tartamudeaba el mayor pero el simple hecho de decir esa palabra le avergonzaba un poco. Se sonrojo, luego se armo de valor, para decir aquella palabra que tanto le dolia… aunque, si Ryoma decia que no, pues le diria sus sentimientos en ese mismo momento, pero si decia un simple si…-¿Kairi es tu novia?-

Ryoma miro sorprendido un momento al mayor, para luego sonreir un poco y dedicarse a meditar un momento la respuesta: si decia que no, tal vez, o Momoshiro se pondría triste, o se pondría con todos sus celos, e iría a buscar a la chica, pero si decia que si, tal vez confesaria sus sentimientos hacia el. Sonrio… queria seguir con el "juego" un tiempo mas.

-Asi es, Momo-sempai, Kairi Kamogawa es mi novia-Dijo, con toda su seguridad, sonriendo con superioridad.

Momoshiro miro a Ryoma con tristeza, para luego poner una cara de psicopata e ir en la misma direccion en la que fue Kairi, caminando rapidamente. Ryoma sonrio un poco, para luego seguir los pasos del mayor.

Ya cerca de la direccion del moreno mayor, miro como hablaba tranquilamente con el buchou, sonriendo, para que luego de que el mayor terminara de mover sus labios y completar la oracion que le planteaba a la menor. Esta, enseguida, abrio sus ojos mas de lo normal, para luego reclamarle en voz lo suficientemente alta para que ambos morenos le escucharan, uno de los morenos sonrio y el otro quedo desconcertado. Al saber que le iba a reclamar la chica, lo unico que pudo hacer Tezuka fue cerrar sus ojos y aguantar tales cosas de la menor.

-¿COMO QUE TENGO QUE TENER UN PARTIDO CONTRA RYO-CHAN PARA SER TITULAR OFICIALMENTE? ¿Y ADEMAS DE ESO TENGO QUE GANARLE? Esta usted loco, buchou, aun soy muy novata-Dijo sacando la raqueta violeta y poniendola cerca del perfecto rostro del buchou.

-Lo siento, Kai-chan, peor es lo que tienes que hacer-Dijo el capitan, encogiendose de hombros. Ambos morenos, a lo lejos fruncieron el entrecejo ante ese "Kai-chan".

Kairi bajo su rostro, en clara señal de derrota-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo hare-Levanto el rostro, para luego guardar de nuevo su raqueta. Se retiro en seguida.

-Espera, Kai-chan-Dijo Tezuka, esto hizo que volteara un poco, para ver mejor al capitan.

-Dime-

-Te veo haciendole algo raro a Syuusuke, diciendole algo raro o un intento de acoso, sabes que estas de eterna guerra conmigo-Dijo, seriamente, esto hizo que la rubia sonriera a sus anchas.

-A lo que llegan los celos-Dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kunimitsu le oyera-Sabes perfectamente que soy de Yuuta Fuji, y solamente de Yuuta Fuji, ese tipo de sufrimiento hacia las personas que le gusta a "Syuu-chan" no me agrada mucho. Me gusta su rostro, es como el de un osito de felpa o algo asi-

-Pero sabes que detrás de esa apariencia de "osito de felpa" se esconde algo muy peligroso-Tezuka pronuncio tales palabras mas en afirmación que en pregunta.

-Claro que lo se-Contesto animadamente-Ah… por cierto hay un solo un 15 de posivilidades de que te separes de Syuusuke cuando te vallas de la preparatoria ¿OK? Se que Sada-chan te dijo que habia un 30, pero como interrumpiste el momento de su tiempo junto a Kao-kun te dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-Miro de nuevo su reloj-Maldita sea ¡Quince minutos tarde a la clase de quimica! ¡No puede ser, soy la mejor del colegio en numeros, después de Sada-chan y llego tarde a quimica!-Se fue corriendo como la propia loca, pero Tezuka pudo observar la gran rapidez de la muchacha, seria un poco mas lenta que Kawamura, con raqueta incluida, pero solo un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-"Maldita sea, expulsada de clases por llegar veinte minutos tarde a clases… y ademas ¡No he visto a Ryoma desde que le deje con Momoshiro… emmm estan en algo importante, lo se…"- Sonrio pervertidamente, para luego dirigirse hacia el ultimo piso del edificio.

Evidentemente encontro a ambos chicos, pero ambos dormian, se acerco a ellos, sonriendo, para luego despertar al menor y hacer que Momoshiro tuviese aun mas celos. Echizen, al sentir como alguien rozaba su entrepierna. Abrio aun mas los ojos, miro alli a Kairi, que acariciaba su entrepierna por encima de su ropa. Le miro, sorprendido.

-¡KAIRI! ¡¿PERO QUE HACES, NIÑA?!-Pregunto, no, mejor dicho grito el muchacho de los ojos de gato. Momoshiro despertó al instante por el grito y miro algo que hizo que que sus ojos se abrieran mas de lo normal y, por un rato, a causa de la escena, se quedo en estado de shock. Se molesto por completo con la muchacha, al salir de su estado de shock, tomo a Ryoma por la cintura y miro a la muchacha con odio, esta simplemente sonreia. Ryoma se sonroojo al ver que su sempai acercaba su rostro al del menor. Kairi miraba atentamente la escena, con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la de hacia unos momentos.

Momoshiro rozo sus labios con los del menor. Ambos estaban sonrojados, hasta que el menor salio de su encanto al saber que los labios del mayor eran tan suaves haciendo que el beso se profundizara. Kairi les miro encantada, para luego irse en direccion de la puerta, dejando a ambos enamorados besarse con un poco de privacidad.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del capitulo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ya se que les deje en intriga (Si es que alguien lee esto) y que el cap me quedo muy corto para el tiempo que me tarde, pero les explico por que me tarde tanto, simplemente es que mi precioso CPU se daño misteriosamente de la nada y estuve con el como una semana, ademas de que he estado leyendo un fic demasiado interesante, peor horriblemente largo, asi que me tarde, ademas de que tengo que compartir mi tiempo en la compu con mi hermana._

_Si encuentran algun errorcito, por favor obiarlo._

_Dejen reviews, aunque sean reclamos… PLEASE_

_Se despide:_

_**Nalshay-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Aquí os traigo el tercer cap de mi historia, fic, cosa de perder el tiempo o como quieran llamarle._

_Disclaimer: (Nalshay sentada en el suelo, haciendo circulitos con el dedo principal, al saber que los personajes de PoT no son suyos... pero luego se levanta y se anima, diciendo que algun dia le van a pertenecer)_

_Summary: __Un nuevo integrante titular llega al equipo de Seigaku… el problema, es que siempre esta junto al mas pequeño del de el equipo de tennis, esto causara celos en Momoshiro Takeshi. Fic yaoi, momoryo (pesimo summary)_

_Nos leemos al final del cap o!!!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Momoshiro celoso?**

**Cap 3: Conociendo sentimientos**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryoma, al separar sus labios de los de Momoshiro, le miro directamente a los ojos, sorprendido, peor a la vez feliz, al saber que su tierno moreno le correspondia a sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué fue eso, Momo-sempai?-Pregunto el menor, deshaciendose del agarre del mayor, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero no creia conveniente hablar desde esa posición con el mayor.

-Veras, Echizen-Dijo Momoshiro, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y una tierna mirada en sus orbes violeta, luego acaricio su mejilla, esto hizo que el menor le mirara, sonriendo un poco-Te dire ue tu… pues… Ryoma… yo te…-Dijo el, pero se le hacia muy difícil pronunciar un simple 'te amo' o 'me gustas mucho' era mucho pedir para Momoshiro Takeshi-Pues yo…-No pudo seguir, pues el menor callo a su sempai poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, Momo-sempai, comprendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir-Le miro directamente a los ojos, ambos sonreian. Ryoma se dedico a depositarle un suave beso en los labios al mayor, para luego decir algo mas-Para mi…-se sonrojo un poco-te quiero decir que para mi… bueno, en fin: si no puedes decir lo que tus ojos gritan, entonces nada mas mirame, y solo con ello, comprendere muy bien lo que me quieres decir… aunque yo si te lo puedo decir con palabras-le sonio un poco-Momoshiro Takeshi, yo te amo-

Takeshi miro al menor sonriendo, para luego brindar un beso a los labios del menor. Un beso que empezo tierno y lento, para luego convertirse, poco a poco en un beso un poco mas rudo y salvaje. Ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro. Luego de lo que parecia cinco minutos, separaron sus labios, en busca de aire. Ambos sonrieron. Luego de unos momentos, Kairi se acerco de nuevo a la pareja. Por supuesto que habia salido de la habitación, pero no se habia perdido nada de lo que habian hecho ambos morenos. Momoshiro miro a la chica con rabia, mientras que el menor le miraba sonriendo. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiño un ojo.

-Ya veo-Le dijo Kairi a Ryoma-Al fin comprendo el significado de las palabras que me decia tu padre: "Un beso no es solo el contacto carnal de dos cuerpos… es la exhalación de dos almas enamoradas"-

-Comprende que Ryoma es MIO y solamente MIO y ahora es mi novio-Dijo Takeshi,

sonriendole a la muchacha con superioridad. La rubia simplemente comenzo a reir a carcajadas, al igual que Ryoma. Momoshiro les miro intrigado.

-No crei que tus celos llegaran a tanto-Dijo Kairi, dejando de reir-Ryoma es mi mejor amigo, le conoci hace mucho tiempo, cuando teniamos unos seis o siete años. Nanjiro-kun iba a ser mi entrenador por un dia, asi que entrenamos juntos, dobles… bueno no asi exactamente, eramos nosotros dos contra Nanjiro-kun-Sonrio un poco-Ademas, yo ya tengo un novio-

Ryoma miro a la muchacha con sus ojitos de buho de una forma asesina-¿Por qué o me habias dicho que tienes novio?-Kairi rio nerviosamente.

-Pues… es que… SE ME OLVIDO-Dijo, sonriendo a ambos chicos. Momoshiro le miro y luego comenzo a reir. Kairi simplemente se sonrojo un poco, y luego dijo a Ryoma, sonriendo con superioridad-¿Y entonces? ¿No vas a preguntar quien es el novio de esta preciosura que esta frente a tus ojos?-

-Pues dime, por supuesto que quiero saber, Kairi-chan-

-Fuji Yuuta-chan es el novio de esta belleza-Dijo, sonriendole al menor, para luego poner una mueca que claramente mostraba la frase "aunque…"-Le gane en un partido de tenis, es muy inexperto, aun le falta mucho para superar a esta preciosura-

Momoshiro abrio sus ojos mas de lo normal, mirando incredulo a la muchacha-¿Cuánto a cuanto ganaste?-Pregunto

-1-6-Sonrio de forma Hawai, mostrando un pequeño puchero.

-Vas a ser una rival dura-Dijo Ryoma, mirando sorprendido a la muchacha rubia, esta simplemente llevo una de sus manos a su nuca y comenzo a rascarla de forma ingenua. Momoshiro simplemente le miro sorprendido… hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el prime descanso, sonaba.

-Maldita sea!!! Deje de asistir a dos clases importantes, o sea quimica y matematica… mi especialidad-Miro a ambos, para luego bajar la cabeza, en claro signo de "estoy perdida" ambos chicos sonrieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la hora de la practica, ninguno de los chicos dejaban de mirar a Kairi. En seguida, Ryoma iba a su encuentro, pero al ver como iba vestida, simplemente comenzo a reir, pues ella le preguntaba por que los chicos de Seigaku le miraban de esa forma. Era logico, pues, si llevas una falda blanca de 20 cm de largo, el cabello agarrado en una coleta, que quedaba perfectamente contigo y y una camisa manga larga pegada al cuerpo y tienes una perfecta figura, como la de ella, un chico jamas dejaria de mirar a ese cielo que se mostraba frente a los ojos. Ademas de estar en cuenta que la camisa decia un claro 'Seigaku'.

Al estar el partido de practica de Kawamura y Syuusuke contra el duo de oro de Seigaku, Momoshiro no pudo dejar de mirar que la muchacha observaba y analizaba coda uno de los movimientos de los dos equipo.

-Perfecto-Grito enérgicamente al terminar el partido en un 4-6, tomo su raqueta azul y se dirigio a la cancha de practica entes de que lo indicara el capitan. Comenza a hacer una serie de calentamientos musculares, no pudo dejar de notar las miradas sobre ella. Miro directamente hacia donde estaban Ryoma y Momoshiro. Ambos sonreian , con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se dirigio directamente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa, chicos?-Pregunto, mirando a ambos chicos inocentemente.

-Pues…-Dijo Momoshiro, sonriendo-ten mas cuidado de que la falda se te vuelva a levantar ¿Si?-En seguida, Kairi se sonrojo, con un rostro sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos un poco mas de lo normal. Luego se despidio de Momoshiro, para que luego Ryoma entrara a la cancha por ordenes del buchou.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego del partido, todo el mundo quedo sorprendido al ver que Kairi era una perfecta imitadora en tecnicas de tenis, pues en todo el partido uso las tecnicas de algunos miembros del equipo. En fin, el juego termino en un 5-7, ganado por la muchacha.

Ryoma miraba atentamente a Kairi, que quitaba lentamente su camisa en los vestidores, este hacia lo mismo. Varias miradas se fijaron sobre la muchacha. Esta se cambio rapidamente, pues odiaba ser el centro de atecion.

Luego de terminar de cambiarse, Kairi miro la escenita que hacian Momoshiro y Ryoma, pues los vestidores se habian vaciado repentinamente, dejandolos a ellos tres solos. Kairi miro que la pareja se besaba con pasion, mientras la mano del mayor se metia por debajo de la camiseta del menor, acariciando el pecho de este. Sonrio un poco, para luego atreverse a molestar las acciones del pequeño y Takeshi.

-¿Son tan descarados que ni siquiera pueden esperar a que yo me vaya, chicos?-Pregunto, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, por supuesto que somos tan descarados, ademas, Kairi, eres mi mejor amiga, y se que nos aceptas por como somos-Dijo enseguida el ochibi.

-Peor tampoco es que tienen que andar, si solo yo estoy al frente, formar una escenita, tampoco aguanto tanto, si siguen haciendo esto frente a mis narices, acabare haciendoles algo muy, muy malo-

Al momento siguiente, Ryoma sonrio y tomo el rostro de Momoshiro, brindandole un fogoso y apasionado beso. Lo que ocurrio segundos después, no estaba en planes de Kairi, pero fue perfecto, Sakuno, dispuesta a declararle sus sentimientos a Echizen, habia abierto la puerta de los vestidores, viendo frente a sus ojos la escena de sus peores pesadillas: Momoshiro Takeshi y Echizen Ryoma, besandose, con una chica mirando a la morena con el ceño fruncido, con la clara frase en su mueca de _"molestas mi inspiración, esto no se ve todos los dias" _Enseguida se despidio de los chicos, para luego tomar a Sakuno del brazo y llevarla fuera de los vestidores, para llevarla hacia un lugar en el que no se encontrara nadie… o eso creian ambas chicas, hasta que escucharon gemidos altos muy cerca de alli. Ambas fijaron su vista hacia el mismo lugar y lo que vieron fue algo hermoso para Kairi y algo que robaba la inocencia para Sakuno.

Asi es, Tezuka Kunimitsu y Fuji Syuusuke, este ultimo sin camisase besaban y acariciaban mutuamente. Kairi supo que si seguia viendo esa escena, su cuerpo se calentaria en cuestion de minutos, asi que decidio llevar a Sakuno a otro lugar. Otra cosa que vieron en medio del camino fua a Kikumaru Eiji y Oishi Suychiirou, agarrados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, mientras hablaban amistosamente. Caminaron un poco mas. Para satifaccion de Kairi, Sakuno no se dio cuenta de las señas que hizo a Inui y a Kaidoh, que al momento siguiente, comenzaron a besarse fogosamente, ante los ojos de una sorprendida y traumada Sakuno.

-Vamos mejor a buscar a Ryoma y a Momo-Dijo enseguida Kairi.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, Sakuno unos pocos metros tras Kairi, a lo que esta sonreia a sus anchas. Se detuvieron justo frente a los vestidores.

-Bien, ya llegamos-Dijo la rubia, mirando sonriente a la castaña, pero antes de abrir la puerta, algo hizo que se detubiera, evidentemente la voz de Ryoma…

-Ohhh… SI, MOMO-SEMPAI… MAAAAAAAAS-Grittaba Ryoma con un toque sensual. Sakuno enseguida se desmayo, tanto por la voz sensual de Ryoma como por las palabras pronunciadas por este mismo.

"_-Maldita sea… ya Ryoma me hizo pensar cosas pervertidas"- _Penso Kairi, con un pequeño holito de sangre callendo desde su nariz, abriendo la puerta con una mirada asesina… encontrandose a Ryoma en una posición muy comprometedora…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del fanfic-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Y… ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Tanto como si les gusto como si no… ¿Me dejan un review? Aunque sean reclamos, tomatazos, cartas-bomba… lo que sea… es que asi hacen la vida de este ser sea mejor… simplemente denle al botoncito moradito de abajo que dice 'GO' y me escriben cualquier cosa ¡¡¡please!!! TTT.TTT

**Nalshay-chan**


End file.
